4444444444444444444
by neonsparklez
Summary: 4 fals in loaf wid speshul grill whose a detergent and evn moar divergenter then triss
1. Chapter 1

AN/ hi dis mah first fan fic stoory i hop u lyke itt plz leev gud revowes111111

chaptir 1. detergent test

hi mi nam iz Auroriania Sparkle,s Lily Serenity Prioor but mi frends call me Aurora or some tines just Aria. I half long betiflu blond hair and iridesent saff fire eyes. allso im a chear leder. mi fave collr is pink su im warin a sleevliss pink minidress with gtittur sparkklz that shose of mi relay big boobs and all so waring shiney pink 5 inch hi heles. i life in teh evil disstopia ran bi eridite facfion they r EEVIL COMINISTSTSTS.

Im form the donutless faction and i life with mi twine sister Tris. are parinds was killed bi da evvul coneys so we swored 2 gt revenge (expt not realy. we got 2 fined a guy 2 gt revnj 4 (lolz geddit bcuz 4) us, lyke y wud i du that lyke, misellf lol)

and than 1 dae we had 2 go 2 teh divorgint test 2 see wat fakshun we r or if wer divorgnts butt thay wil kil all the dviirgnts.

than we get 2 da room wer they shit erry1 with syyrinjes that hav serim. then fal aslep and ther is simulashun dreem (AN: DIS PART IS RELY SCRAY1111 VOIWER EXCRETION AVISD) i was droning in da waterand sudnly sumthing ataked mi11111 IT WAS A GIENT RABBIT DOG111111111 THAN ERRYTHIN IZ ON FIER11111111111

then sundnly som1 saef mi nd than i waek up and itt was...

...

...

...

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

omfgzzzz he was lyke suuuuuuuu hott i cant evn111111111111 and than he kised mi nd we mate ot nd did it sexily 4 (lolz geddit) da frist tiem.

2B CUNTINUED NXT CHAPTURD1111111111


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ DONOT FLAENE11111111111 som1 leav reviw saeing rit nxxt chaptar in inglish y wud i rit in inglish i speek americanish, u fukkin derp1111111111111 if u flaem ur prolly a coministsts so FUKK OF11111111111

chapturd to: tris is a jellose bich

an den we wnt 2 da donutless fakshun base

44444444 striped all if mi close an den taek of his close n den we did teh sex vary sexily 4 (lol geddit) hoers lyke all dae. n den sudlny... ... ... TTRIS CUMS IN AN IS LYKE, "WUT R U DOIN U MUTHERFUKKERES11111111111111111

an den i sed "nuthin""were makin ot""wut da fukk do u want"

an den tirs sed "ders sum evel guys otsied attakin da udder donutless111111111111"

"nuuuuuuuuuuu" sed mi nd 444444444

so we wnt owtsieid nd their was sum bichy goff returds their. i cud tell dey wur defiantly coneys. "FUKK U CONEY BICHES11111111111" i sed

"whu teh fukk r u" dey sed I CANT BELIFE THAT FUKKIN BICH TAKED 2 MI11111111111111 I DINT GIF IT PURMISHIN 2 DO DAT1111111111111111

"UR A POOPFART111111111111111" i sed an den dey run awae cryed an i lafed cuz dere suuuuuuuuuuuuu stoopid amirite?

n den 4444444444444444 shit at dem wid masheen gun an dey dyed n dere was lots of bloods errywere lolz

n den we maed ot agan

2 B CUNTNUDE1111111111111


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I SED STAP FLANING11111111111 leev gud reviooes dis iz a mustardpiece111111111 btw i dint reed da buuk, lyke eww y wud i du sumthin stoopid lyke tha lolz. i sene da movy. ppl hu reed r dumass nurds lolz. btw iff ur a comenist oar a goff oar a goffik cominitsts den FUKKKKKKKK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU11111111111111111111

chpaer 3: EVUL PLANINGZ

an den triss sed "i hav relay baad nuse"

"OE NUUUUUUUUUUU WAT IZ ITT11111111111111" i sed

"iridits hav evul planz 2 taek ovr da world" tris sed. cuz dere STOOOOPID NURDS amirite11111111111

an den i sed "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

an den 444444444444444444444 sed "il portect u baeb" jst da sownd ov hs voece maed mi gient z cupp bewbs dripe wid arouese. an den 44444444444 kiked tris ot ov da rume an striped of mi close an den wi hav sekcs pashunatly

TOO B CUNTNUDE (lolzlolzlolz u se wat i ded dere111111111)


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ IF U FLAME UR A COMUNIST111111111 btw i droped out of skole cuz its 4 retards and im gonna mary my bf, not learn shit and have 2 actually think and than get a fukking job, lyke ew. btw i made my bf edit spelings and gramer IS THIS WAT U FUKKING WANTED U FUCKMOTHERS111111111

chaptr 444444444 (lolz geddit) teh epic figt vs the evil condomists, part 1

the erudite faction freaks that were also commies (AN u could tell cuz they have the relay weird accent and speak americanish relay shitty) crawled out of the holes in the ground that led strait to hell. i was outside so one of them saw me WITH OUT EVEN NOTICE MY BOOBS1111111 (AN their is some thing srsly wrong with any1 who doesent think im hot. thats why commies r retards lolz)

and then a commie bitch who looked lyke a dumass prude said "u r capitalist bitch, da?"

and then i gave it the finger and said "fuck yeah i am""IM NOT A RETARD LYKE U1111111"

and then it griped me and taked me hostige11111111 "4444444444444444444" i screened

and then i herd 4444444444444 screening "NOOOOOOOOOO111111111111111"

2B CONTINUED OMFGZZZ WHAT WILL HAPPEN111111111


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ I SED LEAVE GUD REVIWES11111111 DIS ISINT A TRLOL1111111111111 btw i no what a cominist is no 1 that reviued noes what they r if u dont no then u r 1. btw americanish is reel languige "inglish" is intierly a difrent thing its what retarted dr what and shurlock fangrills speek

chapturd 5: evul comunitsts, part to

i was kidnaped by teh evul condoms. i screemed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO11111111111"

"shut teh fuck up, da?" sed some random bitch. i new it was a cominist cuz it speeked with a soivett acent.

"u shut the fuck up1111111" i said

"nyyet" it said

and then i said "what the fuck do u fuckmothers want with me11111111"

and then the coney said "ur bait 44444444 ur stupid capitalist bf" "he is got a power 2 distroy us all the evil bad guys" "when he cums 2 safe u well kidnape him AND EET HIM ALIFE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1111111111111111111111111111111111111" i sed

and than i herd some 1 brake in it was...

...

...

...

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

2B CONTOOD11111111111111111111111111111111


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ STAP FLAENIG11111111111 wtf is my immoertl i dont no what ur taking about btw I IS A PREP DONOT INSULLT ME U GOFF FUCKMOTHERS111111111

chaptere sex (lolz u sea what i did their) 44444444 safe mi form the evul commies

44444444444 braked in too the secrete base shitting the commies with masheen gun. the survivers lafed evily. "444444444444444444444444444" i sed and then "arorianiania im cumming 2 safe u" said 44444444444444444444

and then all the commies turn in2 EVUL ZOMBEIS and driped blood errywhere and then...

...

...

...

4444444444444444444444 WAS EETID

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111111111111111" "444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444" i creamed

and than i cryed and then sudnly i started 2 sparkl and than i striped of my close and i shit lazerz of sparkl out of my relay big boobs and disttryed all the evul bitches. and then sudnly... ...

...

...

...

44444444444444 CUMMED BACK 2 LIF11111111111111111

"auaroriariana111111111111111111111 said 4444444444444444"

and then i said ""44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444411111111111111111111111" "ur alife111111111111111111111" "do secks on me11111111111111111111" and than we fukked sexily

2B CONTOUOD111111111111111111111


	7. Chapter 7

AN: FINALY I GOT A GUD REVYOO1111111111111 btw flamerz stap saiyan im stupid11111111111 btw my immortal is FUCKMOTHERING BULLSHIT cuz sum goffik retard bitch writed it (and tara gilesbian is prolly a communist to) i rite waaaaaaaaaay better then her

chapter 7 amnsenia

44444444444 had safed me from the soivetts and than we had teh sex and then went aspleep. then suddenly i had a IXTREEMLY SCRAY NITE MERE. i was bein torture bi the soivett comunists and than i reamember it was not a dreem when i was kidnap i was tortured and than they did what ever they want with me but they did not raaep me cuz their gay.

and than the soivetts did the evul experiments and injeted me with the posion. "this is the amnesia serim" 1 of them saed and then "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i said and then i fainted

then i woke up from the nite mare. i saw some 1 in my bed nxt 2 me "whore u" i said

and then he said "im 4444444444444444444444" "y dont u no who i am" "OH NOOOO U HAVE AMNESIA1111111111111"

and then i said "what"

2 B CONTINUUD1111111111


	8. Chapter 8

AN i bork up wid mi bf111111111111 FUKKK UUUUUUU DAVE111111111111111111 anywae mi frend mary editt dis cuz DAVE IS A FUCKMOTHERING RETURD111111111111

chapter 8: amnesia (part 2)

"I... I have... amnesia?" I said

"Yes, you lost your mammaries but I don't know what happened" said Four.

"Who am I?" I said.

"Aurora "said" Four. "Also you are my girl friend" I was very relief of that because Four was really sexy.

"But I don't remember anything about you" I said "what am I going to do I can get my memorys back right?"

and then Four said "Im sure its possible somehoe"

and then we broke into the erudites computers to find all the information of all the amnesia. "look here is how to cure the amnesia serum" said Four after he found something important.

"What is it?" I said

and then Four said "It says... wait, what the fuck is this... it says we have to go to the Sparkle Lake that is somewhere in the woods outside Chicago and there are fairies there that can inverse the amnesia."

"okay the internets probably right" I said. and then we left to go there and Four had to kill some erudite soviets to protect me but we escaped.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

AN: MARY I SAID EDITT IT NOT CHANGE ERRYTHING11111111111 U LEFT OAT ALL TEH SEXY PARTS1111111111

chaptere 9: Sparkle Lake

me and Four went to the Sparkle woods and found the Sparkle lake (AN: i lyke sparklz) the lake was blue and sparkly like unicorn pee. we performed the ritual to summon the fairies by throwing all the tacos and canned tuna into the lake. then suddenly the water started glowing

"look something is happening" I said

and then a nekkid lady with wings camed out of the water (AN: butt her bewbs and ass r not bigg as mine that's y 44444444 dint get a eructation) and then Four said "my girlfriend has amnesia we need the magical fairy powers to inverse it"

and then the fairy said "ok" and then there was a sparkling burst of light and then Four floated into the air and started glowing

and then I said "wait Four is not the one has amnesia"

and then the fairy said "i have gaven him special powers now you must have the sex with him and then you will be cure of amnesia"

and then (others note (Mary): ew I'm not writing this oh my god Ariana this is nasty) (AN: PROOOOOOD1111111111 whatevar ill rite it if ur gonna b a prood ass)

WARING DIS PARTS NUT SAEF 4 (lolz geddit) WURK (but werk iz stuppid anywae lolz)

an den 4444444444 sripe of mi close an den stripe himsellf nekid 2. 44444444444444s relay big dong (AN: waaaaaaaaaaay biger then daves) driped with eructation an den i creamed miself. den he shovel mi on2 da ground an fukked mi hard an i mooned sexily with plesuer.

den sudnly i got mi mammaries back1111111111111111

2B CUNTNUDE1111111111111111111


	10. Chapter 10

AN: IF U DONT LEAF A REVIOO UR A COMINISTST SO FUKK OFF!11111111111 ALLSO DAVE STFU!1111111111 BTW MARY UR A FUKKING PRUDE I HAET U!11111111111 bi da wae WHOSE VOTIN 4 TRUNP I AM111111111111111111 IF U DONT UR A FUKKMOTHERING COMUNITST1111111111111111

chapturd 01 preggant

tris loked at mi an sed "omfgzzz ur so fat111111111111111"

an than i sed "FUKK OFF U BICH1111111111111" an i bichslaped hr in da faes

den i loked in a mirur an i feeled somthin straenge. i striped nekkid cuz im to sexay 4 close lol. mi stummach was realy fat an den i reliesed... ... ... I WAS PREGGANT1111111111111

nun of mi close fit anymor butt i dint caer cuz i haet wering close lol.

"4444444444444444444444444444444444444444" i creamed

and than 4444444444444444444444 sed "wat is it"

and than i sed "I IS PREGGANT111111111111111111111111111"

and than 44444444444444444444 saed "that is grate11111111111 UNLESS ITS NUT MINE THEN UR DEAD11111111111111"

"lol its yors1111111111111 what shud we do 2 sellabraet?" i sed

"FUKK" sed 444444444444 and than he put his reely bigass mancarrot in mi u-no-wat and than we fukked sexily

2 B CUNTNUDE1111111111111111111


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ TRUMP WON U FUCKMOTHERS11111111111111111 NO FUCKMOTHERING SJW COMMIE FUCKTARDS AR GONNA TAEK OVER MURCA1111111111111 LOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZ111111111111111

cgptefre 11: kdnaped

i was rly pregnt n fat butt i stil loked sxy as fuck. me nd 4444444444444 had secks n den i wnt aspleep. than wen 44444444444 hav 2 go taek a poopfart sudnly...

...

...

...

SOM 1 BRAKE IN 2 DA WINDOE111111111111 it was... ... ... DA EVUL COMINUSTES1111111111111111111111

an den i creamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111111111111111111 444444444444444444444444444444444441111111111111111" butt it wer 2 laet. dey graped mi an tide mi up an it totally wod hav ben sexy if dey wernt comunitsts. butt i stil got eructation cuz i was lokin at 444444444. xept i dint get 1 cuz im a grill u fukkin sickoes (AN im not a returded transfag)

"ARORIANIARIANARIA1111111111111111111" creamed 444444444444444444444 nd den i past out.

den i waked up an i was tide 2 a tabel in creapy plaece tha loked lyke a lab an dis creapy freek whereing a wite cote was standin ovar mi (AN all sientits ar evul i hop dey all die)

2B CONTIEMAIUDAOJDKWSAIHNJK


	12. Chapter 12

AN/ i got a nu bf1111111111111 now i cn finaly drop ot of skole 2 have babyz an bcom hosewif111111111 btw i maid mi bf edit dis

chprete 12 evul sientits

i waked up and their was a creapy evul sientit stanidg ovar me with alot of sharp pontid things. obliviously it was a comuinist (AN all da sientits ar evul so there all cominists) i codnt tell if itt was mail or femail, lyke, ew what the fuck (AN: MEN SHOD B MACHO AN WOMANS SHOD B BOOBS ANY1 WHO ISNT PROPRLY GENDR CAN FUKK OFF111111111) i new it wasent gonna raep me cuz its a fukking returded prood, an problemly gae, so lyke, wat did it want, i thot. than sum moar sientits cum in the room and stair at me creepyly

and then i said "LYKE WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT U FUCKMOTHER1111111111111" than i thot... maybe its gonna use me as bate 2 luer 44444444444 here 2 raep him NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1111111111111

and than the sentient smild creepyly and saed "ur preggant with the chosen 1. he is hav a powr 2 destroy us all the evul guys. so were hav 2 cut it ot AND EET IT11111111111111111111"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111111" i creamed

2B cOnToOiD


	13. Chapter 13

AN: WTF IM NOT A TRLOL IM A MERMADE11111111111111111111111

chpetr 13: gayyyyyy

sudenly 444444444444 herd the screens and braked into the lab and shit some sientits with a masheengun and then went all ninja badass and murdord them with his machoness. tris was also their butt her fiting was week so she got killed and the sientits eetid her branes.

"4444444444444444444444444444444" i said

and then 444444444444444 said "shut up im killin these fuckmothers, bitch" and then i got turnd on and creemed my panties. then 44444444444 killed moar of the sientits butt 1 survive and injeted 44444444 with a serum and than he was unconshious butt not b4 he fatelly woonded the sientit.

than 44444444444 woked up and... the serum turnd him gae. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i screemed as he dint evn look at my boobs and he start raeping all the mail dead ppl.

1 of the sientit was still bleading 2 death so i said "wtf did u do1111111111111" and it dyed but i new wat i had 2 do 2 turn 44444444444444444 strait. i fukked him and shove his throbbing lavender mushroom up my butt and 4444444444444 said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" but then he turnd strait and than we had sex

than we foend tris dead body and 44444444444 was sad and bein a pussy (AN/ guys r nut supose 2 hav fealings) and than i sed "wtf u lyked her bettr than me?"

2B CONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111111111111111111


	14. Chapter 14

AN: IM SRSLY A REEL MERMADE111111111111 LUK AT MY PROFILL PIC11111111111111 THATS REELY ME WITH A MERMADE TEAL11111111111

chapturd 14: MURMAEDZ R REEL U FUCKMOTHERS1111111111111

flash bak: dis is da sturee of hoe aroriarioa were borned. magical fish turn in2 lady 2 hav secks and than gaev brith 2 mermade. then dyed becose angsty trajic backsturee. the murmade was turn in2 hooman so teh sientists woodnt eet her. but she was angsted becose erry1 dyed. than was hoe she was borned and becomed humen. that is why mermade are reel. that is y we hav 2 kill all the sientits.

end of flash bak

i was swimin in da pond, nekkid cuz im lyke, so sxy and 44444444444 was wachin. then sudnly whiel my hare was sparkalen in da water... ... i starttid 2 gloe111111111111111 an den... ... ... I WAS TURN IN2 MERMADE AND HAS A TEAL111111111111111

and then 444444444444 saed "wow ur so moar sxy now111111111 ur boobs ar groan" and then we had secks.

then sundlee... ... ... i was cot in netts11111111111111111 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SCREEMED111111111111111111111"

"AROROAOAIANANANA111111111111111111 SCREEMED 44444444444444441111111111111"

and than i was kidnap by the evul angary sentients.

2B CONRYUTUIWKYUJHMASAYUAI OMFGZZZZZZZZZWHATWILLHAPPN11111111111111


	15. Chapter 15

AN: STAP FLANING111111111 what teh fuckmothering poopfart is satire111111111 and whats my immortill1111111111 btw tanks 2 not arriana 4 grate revews1111111

chaprte fiftene. loaf triangle (also twillt crosover)

1 dae me and 44444444 are in the foorest. suddenly, vampiers111111111.

44444444 was fitting the vanpiers and then they bited him and then i said "no 44444444444" and then 444444444 passed out and i screened as the vanpiers putted me in2 a sack and all is was darkening.

aftere alot of hours. i cod feel the sack been throne onto a floor. some1 open the sack and i sea a relay hawt guy that is pail and mussely with yellow i's. i new he was defiantly a vanpier. he was hawt butt than i thot of 444444444 butt then i loked at the vanpier butt than i thot of 444444 AAAAAAAAAAAAAHEASJRYAFCHNWOUNYALKMAIY I CANT DISSIDE WHO IM IN LOAF WID111111111111111111111

and than the vanpier said "hello, my name isth edwrd cullen, whath are thou namest?" he said in vary fancee speeking.

"aroriarianiania butt call me aria" i said.

and than erwrd said "that ith bootyful name"

"i no, rite?" i said.

and than edwrd said "ur bringeth here by my minions becose bella was eetid by sharkest in the lake an i needeth a new mate 2 replacest her"

and than i said "what?" i didnt no if i lyke him or 444444444444. butt i dint even no if 44444444444 was alife

and then edwrd said "u dont half 2. othere optionest is, i will eeteth u. u halfth three dayst 2 thinketh aboutest it"

and then the minions brogt me to my room that was relay pretty with pink errything it was lyke the vanpiers red my mined an new eggsactly wat i lyke

2B CONTINOOED1111111111


	16. Chapter 16

AN/ tanks 4 grate revows!111111111 butt flamerz can FUKK OF11111111111 an im nut trololollin wtf1111111111 btw only coministsts r stoopid enuff 2 spill shit rite, lyke y wood i do that im 2 pritty 2 hav brane so DONUT FLANE ABOWT MY SPILLIN MISTEAKS11111111 if shits spilld rite itts cuz mi bf helpt cuz guys can b hawt withot been stoopid

chapturd sexteen lol c wat i did their lolzlolzlolz11111111

edwrd was wach me sleping that nite. "didst thou desideth yet?" he saed and than i sed "no" than he taek of mi pantees and than mi close an than did secks on me. i dint no if his dong was biger then 4444444444444s so i codnt disside but it was stil waaae biger than daves (AN/ FUKK U DAEV1111111)

than sudenly...

4444444444444444 brake thru the windoe an cum 2 safe me111111111 "ariaoananania what are happen 2 u" sed 4444444444 and than slaped me "bich r u cheetin on mi"

and than edwrd sed "se ith goingth 2 b my bridest" sed ewdrd fancilly

and then 4444444444444444 said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111" and kiked edwrd in the nuts and than they got in cockfite over whos grillfrend i is

than the sun cummed thru teh windoe and edred sparkled and i reelised he was gae so i bork up with him

2B CONTINOOOOO11111111


	17. Chapter 17

AN: IFF U FLAE OER DONUT LEEV REVEEWZ UR STUPPID COMINISIISTS11111111111 UR JELLUS CUZ UR NUT A MERMADE LYKE MEE

chpatr 17een, loaf trinegl

i was at da donutless base lookin 4 (lol geddit) 44444444444 butt (lol BUTT) he wasent their. i wnt 2 the showers 2 se if he was their and hoapflly see him ass nekid. and than... i se sum uther hawt guy and itt was...

...

...

...

ERRIC

hhhhhhhhhggggggggggffffffffffffhgfhgfhgfhgfhgfhgf WHY IS HAPEN?1111111111111 I BELONG 2 4444444444444444444444 I CANT HAV FELINGS 4 UTHER GUY11111111111111111111111

butt... he was suuuuuuu HAWWWTTTTT... i tak off all my close and laid sexily on the floor. and then... he seen me and then said "wtf r u doing this is not grills showers and what is hapen 2 ur clothse"

WWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF1111111111111111111 Y DOSENT HE THINK IM SEXAY?111111111111111

and then i saed "wut is rong with u?11111111 y arint u fukking me?1111111111 do secks on me11111111"

and than erec said "NOOOOOOOOOO11111111111" and run awae

fuckkmothering commie, i thot. no... I WOD MAEK HIM SEDOOSE ME. AND THAN I WOOD FINALY HAV A LOAF TRIENGL WID 2 HAWT GUISE LYKE IN TWILITE

2B CONTINUUD1111111111111111111111111


	18. Chapter 18

aN: dis sturee got ovr 100 revews, so dis chaptr is 1HUNDERD REVEW SPESHUL!11111111111 i will be is respond 2 revews and than teh speshul chaptere!11111111111

guest: i is reel purson1111111111111 ur jellus cuz mi boobs r biger then yors111111111 ur probly nut even americin wut do u knoe?1111111111

minimalistic1072: DIS IS NUT A TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL11111111111111111

Jessie1230: i dint need a betta thats a fish lol1111111111 btw da plot is AWSUM and any1 hwo cant folow it is jellus

dauntlesforthewin708: bich plz. its speld DONUTLESS not dauntles

not arianiania: tank u suuuuuuuu much 4 (lol geddit) ur awsum revews1111111111 ur da bestest11111111

xBroken Halleluja.x: i noe, rite?111111111 it is brilent111111111 but is not trlol. only commies r trllols im a mermade.

guest: ALL THE EVIL R COMUNISTS111111111111

guest: no U r pathettec in ur ritting11111111111

guest: ppl hu cant underestan mi riting obviosely dont speek americanish

guest: if i hav brane how da fukk am i supose 2 get a bf and get preggant and b a hosewif?11111111111 fukken femenits. smart ppl r NUUUUUUURDS lol

not ariana: i noe rite?1111111111111

guest: guise that hav felings r PUSYS11111111111111

guest: othr ppls "desishuns in lyfe" SUCK ASS11111111111111

guest: sientits r evul. wen dey eet ur face, u will see da truth.

guest: no U dont rite reel wurds11111111

that is responds 2 al da revews on da first paeg, now onto da chapturd!1111111111

chaptr 18 TEH SPESHL CHAPTA11111111111

suddnely...

...

...

...

44444444444 turnipd in2 a merman111111111111111111

it was awsum, butt i wondrd, wut is hapend 2 his dong?1111111111

FIND OT NEXT CHPTTTR111111111111 2 B CONTINHOAFDTDTDF (AN/ lol i hitted da keebord their)


	19. Chapter 19

AN/ i just get bak from beech vakashun wid mi bf1111111 dats y i dnt rit moar chaptares 4444444444 (lol geddit) along tiem. IF UR MAD I DINT UPLOOD MOAR UR A COMUNITIS AN UR JELLUS CUZ I GOT 2 GO 2 DA BEECH AND U DINDT111111111111

chapuytr 19 4444444444s a mermade

4444444444444 is turnd in2 mermade1111111 but than i sea HE DOSENT HAV A SHLONG OR A BUTT "how r we supos 2 hav secks?1111" and than i sed. i was lyke totaly freekin owt. lyke how is i gonna get prognat?111111111

and den 4444444444444444 sed "noooooooooooooooooooo"

and den sudnly... vanpiers sudnly apered and dey striped of my close and tride 2 raep me11111111111 butt da sparkl powrs from my pusy killd dem wid a beem of sparklz11111111 and den da sparkl pwrs turnd 44444444444444s mermade teal in2 a gient dong11111111111111111 he was sooooooo hawt1111111111 and den 444444444444444 fukked me hard and we had secks

2 B CUNTNUDE1111111111


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ I got a spill check now give me good reviews already11111111111

chapter 20 44444444 is kidnap

Me and 4444444 were swimming in the lake because we were mermaids. My beauty full blond hair shined in the sun lite and it was longer went even past my mermaid tale. and my eyes were blue like sapphires like the water. and I was wearing a sparkly pink bikini top that barely covered my boobs and 444444444 said I was sooooo hawt and sexy.

we were making out and then suddenly... A FISH NETS GROPED INTO THE WATER111111111

"NOOOOOOOO111111111" said 4444444 and he hit me and pushed me away from the nets but then he gets cot in the nets11111111111

and then I creamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO111111" and the fishers (AN/ there obviasely commies in case u didnt notise) took him away

2B CONTINUES!111111111111


	21. Chapter 21

AN: STAHP SAYING MY FAN FIC SHOD B DELETED!111111 U SHOD B DELETED U STUPPID COMMUNIST FUCKMOTHERS!111111111 I AM RIGHTING WITH THE SPILL CHECK SO U HALF 2 GIVE ME GOOD REVEIWS NOW!11111111111

chapter 21 squid hentai vs zombie goasts

444444444 was kidnap by evil fishes and then "NOOOOOOOOOOO" I screened. And then I cries because I would half 2 safe 44444444 but I am 2 week because I am a grill and not suppose 2 safe a guys lyfe it has 2 b the other way around (AN/ and if u think thats rong then FUCK U!11111111)

but then suddenly I got the idea 2 safe 4444444444. I striped off my sparkly pink revealing bra and flashed the fishers my giant sexy boobs. while they were distracted. a magical lite shined on me and I was raped into the air and, all the sparkly glitter I reflected from the sunlite, was summoned a pink giant squid that cum out of the sky and killed the fuck out of them and then did sex on me with it's tentacles.

4444444444 was almost escape... but than... the evil guise came back as zombie goats! the ghosts attack 444444444 again and I screened "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

2 b continue!111111111


	22. Chapter 22

AN/ FUCKKKK UUUUUUU111111111 IM NOT MOCKIGN THIS STORE IM NOT MENTALLY IMPEARED AND ITTS NOT A JOCK I DONT THINK ITTS FUNNY I THINK ITTS SEXAY111111 AND IM NOT GONG 2 STOP RIGHTING111111 IF U DONUT LYKE THAN DONUT REED111111

chaptar 22.

the ghosts scarily flew close to me and attacked "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO WERE GOOOOOSTS" they said. the zombie goats attacked and raped the giant squid into slimy bloody pieces. the tentacles that were groping me slid out of my sexy body and flailed on to the ground. 4444444 was still trap in a net. it seamed that all hope was lost "noooooooo" I screamed. then the goats clawed into my sexy perfect body and striped off my cloths. and then some other zombie ghosts were also raping 444444 and I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO U CANT RAPE MY BF HES NOT A GRILL1111111111"

then suddenly a lite shined out of the sky and some guy cum out of the lite it was... ... ... JEEZUS CRUST111111111

2 b cuntnude111111111


	23. Chapter 23

AN/ IM BAKKK FUCKMOTHERS!111111 I AM EVN BETTAR WRITTER NOW R U JELLUS? TODAY IS I PUBLISHED THE FAN FIC 2TO YERES AGO SO IT IS THE 2THTH ANALVERSARY OF DIS FANFIC!11111111 RMEMBER LEAVE GUD REVOWS OR FUKK OFF!11111

CHAPTER 23

and than jeezus raep me up da butt with da holey dong and i got an organism!1111111 but than the gosts kills him. than sparkls shined out mi u no wat and i had magicl sexay pwrs that killed all the zombie goats!111111

and than 44444444 was free and we had secks he fukked mi so hard i pukked his white stuff!111111

"ur not mad cuz i fukked jeezus?" i sed

and than 444444444 saed "no it was just butte seks so its fine. also hes dead anywayy i dint care" and than 44444444 rape me in da mouth wth his huuuuuge dikk it was suuuu sxyyyyy111111111

2B CONATOANUEAD1111111111111


End file.
